Sharron Lawson
Sharron Ruby Lawson (b. January 26, 1949) was the supreme judge of the Supreme Court of the Empire of Chawosauria, took the oath on December 12, 2015 and she became supreme judge. Her new job is to pass or repeal any laws that are being issued and she is in charge of the ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'' case, the Chawmanians are arguing that Hinduism was the first religion formed in Civilization and Sharron Lawson wrote an essay that the Youth and Liberty of Hindu people that are needed for Chawosauria. Sharron Lawson would speak her essay on the last day of the arguing and Lawson said that the Hindus are tobe respected as equal citizens, in the ''Parker v. Chawmania'', she had another essay that speaks for Immigration Rights. Sharron Lawson produced to the Hindus that their destiny on having freedom lies on their hands and are under their feet and according to the failed court case, ''Powell v. Chawmania'', a case that attempted to legalizes Christianity, Sharron Lawson said she wants to make a statement that grants all Christians rights. Sharron Lawson participated in the ''Chawmania v. Chawallianity'' and she participated in the ''Chawmania v. Veniamin'' cases and she won all two of them, Sharron was very proud of her job as the Liberator of the Chawmanian Empire by Liberalizing Chawmania to the secular and equal society as a Liberal. Sharron Lawson saw the issue on Stacy Powell and her husband, one of the children of Powell, Sydney Powell wanted his mother free from prison. Lawson immediately left office on October 3, 2018 due to retirement. Early Life Sharron Ruby Lawson was born on January 26, 1949 in Sydney, Australia, she moved to the United States in 1963 and she became interested in Law and Politics, she is of Irish decent and she her grandfather moved to Australia from Ireland in 1895, her grandfather was Patrick Lawson (1860-1957). Student Council Sharron Lawson became a member of the Student Council in 1965 and was an advocate for Women's Rights, in 1968, she was more involved in the 1968 United States Presidential Election, she bashed against George Wallace in 1968 and in 1970, she was impeached out of the council due to an Abortion Scandal, she had an Abortion in New York in 1969 and she was caught by a political opponent in 1970, which led to the Lawson Scandal and she got overthrown. In 1973, Abortions were held by the US Supreme Court as a Constitutional Right and Banning Abortions were held as "Unconstitutional". Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of the Continent Union Sharron Lawson became the Supreme Judge of the Supreme Court and during the time of the Powell Lawsuit, the Chawosaurians are still arguing on Stacy Powell's criminal offense, she is in charge after her father, Sydney Lawson over the Mhasalkar vs Chawmania case. Sharron Lawson is of the Liberal Side after two Libertarian Justices resigned. Sides with Civil Rights, Civil Liberties, a Secular Government, Free Markets, and a Democratic Society. Mhasalkar v. Chawmania Lawson wrote the Minority Opinion of the Mhasalkar Decision, siding with Religious Freedom and believes a Secular Government rather than an Atheist Government is necessary for Chawosauria's Society. The Mhasalkar Decision and Lawson's role is highly notable and is praised by the Religious Community. See also Supreme Court of Chawmania Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Liberalism